


Demon Sex

by imisserwinsmith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is kind of a whore in this sorry, Demons, I get bored at work, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imisserwinsmith/pseuds/imisserwinsmith
Summary: Ciel is having some fun with the Undertaker, Sebastian joins them.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 62





	Demon Sex

Ciel gagged and choked, his grip tightening and body shaking. Fingers threaded through his blue-grey hair, hips thrusting. 

“Oh sweet young Ciel. It’s a sin you’re so good at this.” The grey haired man smirked devilishly as his huge cock disappeared down the thirteen year old’s throat. Ciel pulled back with a lewd pop, licking his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. He blew a hot kiss at the man above him, who caught it with his hand, stroking his cock. 

“God I’m so fucking dirty huh?” Ciel giggled, loving the way the man above him humiliated him like this.  
“I’m going to have to punish you then.” The grey haired man chuckled with sadistic glee. He hauled Ciel over his lap, spanking his tight round ass hard.  
“Fuck! You can go harder than that can’t you?”  
“Oh ho I like a challenge, my sweet young lord.” He raised his hand, applying as much pressure and weight as he could to mark up Ciel’s ass with nice red hand prints until his skin was raw. 

“Undertaker, you may be second to Sebastian in pleasuring me.” Ciel admitted, resting his cheek on his hand. 

“Oh ho really? Why don’t I become first?”  
“What are you gonna do to me?” Ciel swooned. The Undertaker threw Ciel on his back, lifting his legs.  
“I’m going to fuck you like a dog...” 

Ciel smirked, wrapping his legs around the Undertaker’s broad shoulders. The Undertaker spit on his hand, gave his cock a few prep strokes and shoved it inside the young teenager. He bit his lip and leaned his head back, a slightly muffled moan slipping out. The Undertaker licked Ciel’s face, sucking and nipping at forehead down to his jaw. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ciel chewed the inside of his lip, quickly changing his fake disgusted expression to a seductive one.  
“I love it. Do it again.”  
The Undertaker happily obliged, sucking and licking Ciel’s adorable face while beginning to thrust into him hard. 

“Oh god!! Fuck!! Harder please!!!!”  
The Undertaker thrusted as hard and fast as possible, making the bed creak and slam into the wall.  
Sebastian finished making tea, bringing it to Ciel’s study. He found it to be empty, so he figured Ciel would be in his room taking a nap. Of course if that were true he would’ve had to dress Ciel for bed. Which he didn’t. But he went to check on his young master anyway.  
“Young master,” Sebastian was about to knock on the door, stopping when he heard loud banging noises. Sebastian opened the door, finding Ciel on the bed with- THE UNDERTAKER?! He was moving back and forth, grunting snd sweating like an animal.  
“Oh yes my sweet young lord. You’re so fucking tight. How are you not a virgin?” He grunted, jamming his cock inside Ciel’s body. Sebastian couldn’t help but watch. He loved seeing Ciel get fucked by a big, strong, capable being of evil. Ciel was quite adventurous, he flirted with the weirdest men during their cases. Sebastian found it sexy. Such a young, sweet filly acting like a whore. Sebastian leaned against the door frame, watching and enjoying Ciel getting broken in half on a very unstable bed. He wanted in on the action, but he wondered if Ciel would get mad at him. So he took out his cock and stroked it, watching as the Undertaker spilled his black, demonic seed inside Ciel.  
“Oh god yes, Undertaker! Please give it to me!!”  
“Yes my lord, I shall give it all to you.” 

“Give me every last fucking drop you have.” Ciel demanded, digging his nails into the Undertaker’s back.  
“I will flood your beautiful rose harden with my seed.”  
“Hohhhh god...” 

Ciel jumped, hearing Sebastian’s low moans. His eyes widened, seeing Sebastian stroking his dick.  
“What are you doing?” 

Sebastian blushed deeply, “I- I’m sorry my lord. It’s just- you’re so hot like this.” 

“Come, join in the festivities.” Ciel beckoned his butler with his finger. The Undertaker pulled out and shot his hot black cum on Ciel’s torso. 

“God, I love demons...” Ciel giggled to himself. Sebastian undressed himself and plunged his throbbing cock inside of Ciel. The Undertaker watched with glee as Ciel moaned and writhed underneath Sebastian, scratching up and down his back. Sebastian worked his magic on Ciel, finding that perfect spot, the spot that makes him scream. 

“Sebastian!! Sebastian! Sebastian!!!”  
The Undertaker moved Ciel’s bangs out of his eyes and pet his hair, Ciel was strong though he didn’t need much comfort. 

“SEBASTIAN!!!!” That was the loudest Ciel had ever screamed, Sebastian knew he was having one of the best orgasms he’d ever given Ciel.

“I’m close, may I cum young master?”

Ciel replied with a desperate mantra of “yes”s.  
Sebastian filled Ciel’s destroyed womb with his hot, black load. Sebastian slowed down his thrusts, riding out his orgasm. 

“Ciel... your body is so perfect.” Sebastian praised, his hands running down Ciel’s perfect hour glass body.  
“Isn’t he so beautiful?” The Undertaker grinned.  
“It’s a shame we had to taint his beauty.” Sebastian left a dark red love bite on Ciel’s neck. 

“Feeling dirty makes me feel beautiful.” Ciel said with a breathy, fucked out tone. 

“Oh ho it does now?” The Undertaker grinned, laying next to Ciel. 

“Yes, I don’t know why. I think there’s something wrong with me.” He giggled.


End file.
